


I like you

by Maud_mzr



Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, POV Second Person, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, he cute tho, kuroo being cute, like just fluff, like juste a scheming bitch, or maybe not, you live together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maud_mzr/pseuds/Maud_mzr
Summary: Just fluff with your boyfriend with the rooster head. Like really, just fluff. Well my kind of fluff, don't come at me lol.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986574
Kudos: 14





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N, the music here is “Sundial – Your text” but you clearly don't have to listen to it, it can give the ambience tho
> 
> (N/n) = Nickname

You were currently cooking for your boyfriend, waiting for him to come back to your shared apartment from his last lecture of the day. Your class had been dismissed earlier in the afternoon so you were free to go home and decided a home-cooked meal would lift the bed-head’s mood after his long day.

You had your music playing on your speaker, hips swaying to the beat and singing along while you cooked Kuroo’s favorite dish.

“ ** _Hey pretty stranger, I think you look cute. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like you. People come and go but I’m here to stay, just call my name, it’ll be okay._** ”

Singing and dancing, you failed to hear the front door open and feet softly padding to the kitchen. Kuroo stood in the doorway watching you with the softest look on his face. But that soft look soon morphed into his usual cocky smirk as you didn’t notice his presence and the way he stared intently at your form.

He knew the music you were listening to and he thought he’d use it to put an evil plan into action. Taking a few tentative steps forward, he approached you, listening to your voice, thinking about how beautiful it sounded and how much he loved hearing it.

You kept on cooking while dancing and singing, completely oblivious to your surroundings, far too gone in your own little world, thinking about Tetsuro’s face when he would see that you were cooking his favorite.

Little naïve thing you are.

Tetsuro waited until the chorus and started singing in your hear as he sneaked his arms around your waist. “And I~ think I like you”

“AAh!” You screamed and elbowed him in the guts out of instinct. He pressed you against the counter so that you’d stop hitting him.

“Ow! Now that’s no way to greet your dear boyfriend (N/n)” His deep voice rang in your ears as his grip on you tightened.

You gently pushed him off of you to turn around but he kept hold of your hips. “Hey! You’re the one who sneaked up on me you idiot!” you answered with crossed arms as you let out a huff, puffing out your cheeks.

“It was so tempting though! You were so immersed in cooking for me. I couldn’t resist.” He snickered, shooting you his usual ‘up to no good’ smirk.

“ ‘Cooooourse you couldn’t” you sighed. “What am I gonna do with you huh?” you added, putting your arms around his neck.

“Well you could always start by greeting me properly, I’ve had a long day you know!”

“Aw, poor little you,”

“Yeah. I have it soooooo hard can you believe it?!”

“I don’t doubt it.” You answered sarcastically, with a playful roll of your eyes. Honestly, you were one of the few capable of as much sarcasm as him and able to keep him on his toes.

There was a pause where you just held each other, your way of letting go of all the stress of the day. You eventually turned back around, the quiet sound of the stove reminding you of the food that you were previously cooking. Kuroo stayed with you occasionally kissing your neck as you finished.

You then put the plates on the table and you turned around only to find two slightly calloused hands -from years of volleyball- holding your cheeks. You looked up and watched as the captain looked at you with an intense gaze.

“Thank you for always being wonderful and supportive (N/n). I love you, even if I like to make you go crazy, I really do.” His voice was soft for once and when he smiled warmly at you, you couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged at your lips.

“I love you too baka. Now eat before it gets cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably remind it on every fic but feel free to request somthing, I will probably be slow about it because uni but if it's something that I write (no yandere, no gore, no vore, no rape/non con, this type of thing) I will write it so don't hesitate ^^  
> Also, being myself a silent reader I can understand but really don't fear asking me about anything, I'd be very happy to just interact with you all :)


End file.
